This invention relates generally to gate latches used for closing the mouths of crane hooks and more particularly concerns gate latches which are fixed in position by linear displacement of a sliding lock bar.
Crane type hoist hooks which include gate latches for closing the mouths of the hoist hooks are well known. In some structures dog pins have been used in combination with the latches to hold the gate latches in their closed positions across the mouths of the hooks. U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,358 is an example of a hoist hook having this type of latching mechanism. Other structures use an interlock member that is pivotally mounted on the latch and movable to a first position locking the latch closed, i.e. preventing opening of the latch and to a second open position allowing the latch to be pivoted to an open position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,458 is an example of a hoist hook having this type of latching mechanism.